What's A Girl To Do?
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione reflects on the men in her life, could one of them be the one? Which one will it be? Changed the rating, just for what you 'think' happened. Wont be any written, but you can make your own conclusions...
1. What's A Girl To Do?

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around...**

**What's A Girl To Do?**

Dear Diary,

I'm a little confused at the moment, had lunch today with Ginny, and we engaged in a somewhat enlightening conversation.

Now as you know I haven't been in a relationship for a while, and as I was complaining about the lack of options, Ginny said I had plenty to pick from. I didn't know where she'd gotten that idea from, so she pointed out the men I see on a regular basis. It's gotten me thinking, could one of them be _the_ one?

So Diary, I need your help. I'm going to list these guys (single ones - I have morals!), since Harry, Bill and Neville are taken. Then we shall see who will get the full whammy of Hermione Granger - Ginny's words, not mine. Just need to narrow the field, as Ginny said don't offer it to them all; don't want to appear like a slut. Me! I don't even think that it's possible, but she did have a point; don't want them to get the wrong idea.

Ok, first one. Ron Weasley.

I know. Me and Ron, together forever, the perfect couple, don't we look so good together? And on they go, but really, I don't think either of us really spent time thinking about it. It was mainly a comfort thing; our time at Hogwarts was a crazy time, constantly worrying about Voldemort, and concern for Harry. I think I just wanted something normal, comfortable, that would be the same no matter what.

I think I realised it wasn't going to work with Ron when I kissed someone else (Truth or Dare, more on that later), the spark with him was so strong I think if my hair wasn't tied up I would had an afro so huge it was bigger than Hagrid. So I broke it of with Ron, not long after, no point stringing him along hoping for that spark to come. He's had girlfriends since then so it's not like he's heartbroken over me, the reason I put him on the list is cause he's single at the moment, but he's not actually in the running. Great friend, best friend, but not boyfriend - ever again.

Percy Weasley.

No. Not a chance in Hades. Rather eat my own skin. Ok, that was a bit harsh, but ewww! I know he is now back in the Weasley fold, but I will always think of him as someone who didn't believe his family and turned his back on them for his career. He will always be a slimy git to me. So no chance.

Next, George.

Sweet George. There may have been a chance for me and George, if he didn't decide he fancied Seamus, so technically he is single but he bats for the other team.

On to Fred. Now we dated for a little while, and it was fun. Really misunderstood is Fred. Like George, underneath the prankster exterior is a really funny, loving, smart guy, not to forget like all the Weasley men - drop dead spunky. I think we could have really worked out if he didn't move to America to manage the US franchise of WWW's. So alas, but who knows if he moves back it could happen.

Last, but certainly not least.

Mr Truth or Dare. Draco Malfoy.

Now I know we didn't along at school, and then there was that whole Death Eater thing, Dumbledore's death was supposed to be his initiation into the ranks. To say that Voldemort wasn't happy that Draco didn't complete the task would be a vast understatement. So Draco ended up with the protection of the Order. Voldemort as punishment to Draco for defying him, unfortunately killed his mother.

It took some time, but he was trusted. Turns out Snape was playing both sides. Waiting for the victor to emerge, so he would have been on the winning side no matter which way it went.

So Truth or Dare. Let me lay it out for you. It was Harry's 21st three years ago. Ron and I were still together. We had been since the end of the war two years previous. Now it was just us younger ones (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco and me), and as it was a party we were a bit drunk, some more than others. The dares had gotten slightly risqué, plenty of snogs, flashing and even a lap dance for Harry - from Neville! So as payback for setting Neville onto Harry, Ginny, that devious witch, sent me into the closet with Draco for a snog. And of course, being Wizarding Truth or Dare, the dare had to be done, magical locks and all.

Well let me tell you, that boy knows how to kiss a girl. The things his tongue did in my mouth… well I think I could have died and gone to heaven. It ended all too soon with an extremely pissed off Ron dragging me, a little dazed, out of the cupboard. I ended it with Ron not long after. Gave it a couple of weeks, so people wouldn't think it had anything to do with the cupboard.

I don't know if it would work with Draco, but I would be willing to try. Underneath the extremely hard shell is a soft and gentle, tender person. With the right amount of an edge. Things with Ron would never have worked out after the kiss.

I think I have my answer right here, it's pretty obvious isn't? But the question is, does he feel the same way, should I go for it? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. I think I need to think about it some.

Thanks for your listening as always,

Hermione Granger

* * *

25/04/06: Beta read by cordy-angel...thankyou!


	2. Draco's Discovery

What's A Girl to Do? Chapter Two – Draco's Discovery 

It was a brilliant summers day in Diagon Alley, and Draco Malfoy was enjoying every second of it. Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, reopened after the war by his son. He was done reading the Daily Prophet, there was never anything good in it anymore. Just a whole lot of silly advertisements. Seeing all the happy couples walking through the street hand in hand, conjured up strange feelings inside him. Jealousy.

Now life for Draco Malfoy was pretty good at the moment. With his father in prison, and with new guards at Azkaban there was no chance of him getting out any time soon. And the little matter of Voldemort well and truly taken care of by Harry Potter there was no reason at all to be depressed about the state of things, but alas there was.

Now he wasn't to shy not to admit that he was a good-looking man, heck he'd even go so far as to say there weren't many better looking than him. Witches everywhere were throwing themselves at him, not to forget a few wizards (GW – but that's another story). However the one he did want didn't seem to return his affections.

If he was being really honest with himself he'd say his feelings changed for her when she was with someone else. I know! What a cliché, don't realise what you want till you can't get it. Not that the guy really deserved her, heck he wasn't sure if he even deserved her. Beautiful, smart, funny, caring, just about everything a guy wanted. He thought he did a pretty good job of hiding his romantic feelings towards her, but someone picked up on it.

The youngest Weasley, Potter's girl. She didn't say anything, but then again she didn't have to, the knowing looks she sent him, when a wave of jealousy hit him. Seeing her kiss him, be close with him, just holding his hand was enough to chip at his heart. Although he was friends with the Golden Trio, plus Ginny, he still knew he was on unsteady ground – didn't want to rock the broomstick by making a play for one of their girls.

However the devious little witch Ginny had other plans, sure she wouldn't tell what she suspected but she had other plans. It was Potter's 21st and the party was winding down, only the young ones left, so what do young drunk witches and wizards do at parties? Play Truth or Dare of course. What did she do, she sent us into the cupboard for a kiss. Now we had to kiss, any kiss would have released it, but I realised that this was my chance. With my Dutch courage I kissed her.

I think my brain temporarily left my head then, because she kissed me back, and I was in heaven. It was absolutely perfect, her lips so soft, she smelled divine, and her hair I just wanted to keep my hands in her hair forever, and to feel her body up against mine…

"Hi Draco."

Oh my god, there she was. She looked like a goddess in the late afternoon sunshine. It took me a moment to snap out of my daydream.

"Uh…hey Hermione…how are you?"

"Can't complain," she answered with a smile.

_Gods she is beautiful._

_Focus man._

_Don't stuff it up._

_Don't let her get away._

"Do you want to join me?"

"Ok, can't stay long though. I'm meeting Ginny.'

_Damn._ "How is the little Weasley?"

"Careful, you don't want her to hear that, she is the last Weasley you want to cross." She replied laughing.

"Believe me I remember, just getting over the last hex."

"Spots all gone then?" _That giggle of hers should be illegal._

"Yeah, took a while though. So how are the wedding plans going?"

"Terrific, nearly all done, thank Merlin. Do you have a date yet?"

_You?_

"Uh…not yet." He managed to choke out. Regaining his confidence. "Just keeping my options open, you know."

"Oh, of course. Don't leave it to late." She looked a bit nervous.

"Are you alright Hermione?" She was starting to look a little pale in the sun.

"I'm fine, too much sun I think. Oh my god is that the time, I have to go…oh that book you wanted to read, it's in my bag. Let me get it. Where is it?"

"How much stuff do you have in there Hermione?"

"A fair bit, planning a wedding is complicated business. Ah…here it is." Taking a miniature book out of her bag and casting an engorgement charm on it. "No hurry return it when you're ready."

"Yeah thanks…so I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Definitely. See you Draco." She said as she hurried off.

Draco watched as she left. She gave him one quick backwards glance and then she disappeared into the crowd. He let out one huge sigh.

"You should tell her how you feel."

Draco practically jumped out of his skin.

"Who?" He asked Francis Fortescue.

He was already off talking to another customer.

Time to go. So he put some galleons on the table, picked up his Daily Prophet and the book Hermione had given him, when out of the book dropped a smaller book.

Looks like some sort of journal. Oh Merlin, it's her Diary. Way to test self control man. Don't read it…maybe just a little. At least look at inside…just to make sure it's hers…

Dear Diary,

I'm a little confused at the moment, had lunch today with Ginny, and we engaged in a somewhat enlightening conversation.

Maybe, just a little… 

I don't know if it would work with Draco, but I would be willing to try. Underneath the extremely hard shell is a soft and gentle, tender person. With the right amount of an edge. Things with Ron would never have worked out after the kiss.

I think I've got my answer right there, its pretty obvious isn't? But the question is, does he feel the same way, should I go for it? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. I think I need to think about it some.

Thanks for your listening as always,

Hermione Granger

_This is interesting._


	3. Hermione's Panic

**Disclaimer – Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around**

**What's A Girl to Do? **

**Chapter Three – Hermione's Panic**

One Week Later…

It was safe to say that Hermione was in a bit of a panic. She had lost a piece of her soul, her very being. And she was extremely jacked off.

It wasn't just any piece of her soul that had gone missing. This place knew all the deep dark, treacherous parts of her heart and mind. And she wasn't at all adverse to hexing whoever looked at this part of her.

She had even tried summoning it back, retracing her steps of the day she lost it. But alas it was nowhere to be found.

Her worst fears were coming true. If anyone where to look at it, look inside. They would see parts of her that no one else saw, not even Harry and Ron knew some of these things.

She had lost her diary and it was driving her mad. Waiting for excerpts to appear in the Daily Prophet every day, she could see it now "Confessions of A Witch: The Private Thoughts of Hermione Granger".

God, could you imagine if Rita Skeeter got her hands on it. She shuddered to think of what would happen then.

So here she was, in her flat. Looking decidedly worse for wear. This was how Ginny found her.

"Oh Hermione, you still haven't found it?"

"No," she sobbed. "What am I going to do Gin? People cannot read it, the stuff in there. About Ron, about D…just so many things that no one should no one but me should know."

"I know hun, don't worry we'll find it." Looking around her flat, Ginny wondered what had happened to her organised friend. "Uh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened in here, it looks like several Filibusters Fireworks went of in here. It's worse than Ron's flat!"

"Oh, I was looking for it again. As you can tell I looked everywhere. What am I going to do? This is like my worst nightmare come true." She sobbed.

Ginny decided to take charge.

"Ok, heres what we are going to do. First things first, we are going to clean this place up. Then we will worry about finding that journal of yours."

"Ok." Hermione answered with not one ounce of enthusiasm.

Half an hour later, they had finally finished.

Ginny collapsed on to the sofa. "That was hard work, gods Hermione you really turned this place upside down didn't you?"

"Yeah," she still looked dejected, now she was exhausted as well.

"Hey come on, we will find it. It probably got stuck to a library book and returned too as well. Hey that's probably what happened…" Ginny was now excited, she had solved the mystery.

"Nope, already checked."

Ginny moved over the window, she noticed something.

"Hey, there's an owl coming this way," she remarked. "It's Draco's. Wonder why it's coming here."

She opened the window to let it in.

It had a package attached to its leg.

"Oooh, he's got you a present." She giggled, wondering if her thoughts were true and they did secretly fancy the other.

"Don't be silly, it's probably just that book I lent him last week." Her eyes went wide. She hastily opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for lending me this book. The theories on protective charms were very interesting._

_Look forward to catching up with you soon._

_Love, Draco_

_PS: You should…_

"_You should…"_

"What does it say," Ginny asked snatching the letter. Reading it quickly, "Should what? What should you do?" Looking at her friend, who was looking very pale. "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione grabbed the parcel, and ripped open the paper. Inside was the book she had given Draco last week in Diagon Alley. And another book.

"Oh no," Hermione said quietly.

"What is it? Oh my god, is that your diary?" Hermione nodded in the affirmative.

"Well that's a relief, least it was in safe hands. But I'm confused, what does he mean by 'you should'?"

"Here," Hermione opened her diary to the last entry. Giving it to Ginny to read. "Read this last bit."

Ginny read it quickly. Looking at Hermione with a big grin on her face.

"I knew it! This is perfect, he likes you, you like him. You should totally go for it."

"You really think so?" She enquired with some trepidation.

"Yep." With a smug look on her face.

"I need to think about this…" She began.

"NO!" Ginny interrupted. Shocking Hermione. "For once, don't think. Just do what feels right in your heart. What does your heart tell you to do?"

Hermione looked at her with a huge smile growing across her face.

Both girls let of huge squeals and starting hugging.

"Ok," Ginny started once they had calmed down. "Lets get you cleaned up and then you are going out."

"Where?"

"Draco's of course, to thank him for returning your diary. And… to see if he wants to go out to dinner."

Hermione was fast becoming one of those giggling teenage girls that she despised so much. But to be honest, she was so happy at the moment, nothing could burst this bubble.

"Why don't I go right now, I want to do this right now."

"No offence Hermione, I'm sure he thinks you're beautiful and all that. But you look like shit."

"It's been a hard week."

"I know hun, but things are only going to get better from now on.

_Were they ever._


	4. Their Plans

Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around 

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter Four – Their Plans**

Draco was sitting in the dining area of his house in a Wizarding district just north of London, wondering if he had a big mistake.

For she was a witch no one wanted to cross, and he was sure that she wouldn't look too kindly to him reading her diary. And he dreaded the consequences of those actions. Growing up around dark wizards he knew his fair share of curses, but she knew twice as many.

Then again she may not have got the hint, it was slightly cryptic. Oh, who was he kidding he couldn't have been more blatant. Although by leaving that post script it was like a flashing light saying 'I read your diary, yes I invaded your privacy, but hey I like you, you like me – let's get together'.

While Draco was pondering this, Hermione was in the final stages of getting ready. Ginny having final finishing her torture techniques, otherwise known as putting makeup on. Know they were picking something to wear.

"No…definitely not…eeew…maybe…" Ginny said throwing her clothes all over the place.

"Gin, we know what look we are going for, so what do we need?"

"A killer pair of pants to show of your arse," Ginny laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "Hey, if you've got it flaunt it. And girl, guys apparently love your bum. I can't count how many time I heard my brothers talking about yours."

"Really? Learn something new everyday." Looking through the pants on her bed, and then the ones remaining in her wardrobe. Finding a pair of jeans that she had rarely worn. "What about these?" Holding them against her body.

"Ooh, they might be perfect. Sexy but not overtly. Try them on."

"Yep their the ones. This top I think is perfect. Put it on."

"It shows the top of my…you knows…"

Ginny couldn't hold back the laughter, "The incredible Hermione Granger and her 'you knows', if the boys could she you know."

"It's not funny Ginny, I don't want to look like a floozy."

"You do not look like a floozy, you look sexy. Casual but sexy. Now put your robe on over the top. When you get there then you can take the robe off, and take his breath away."

"You think so?"

"Honey – he wont know what hit him."

"Perfect…I need an excuse!"

"Excuse for what?"

"For just popping in on a Sunday."

"Ok, let's think about this…"

Meanwhile at Draco's…

Having given up on the paper, and having floo called some friends. He was bored, needed to do something. Then he heard the crackle of the floo.

"Draco? Are you home?"

"Hermione?"

"Hi!" She greeted with a big smile. "Can I come through?"

"Sure," _Wonderful, what to do?_

Momentarily distracted by her walking out of his fireplace. She looked perfect as usual.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Only if you are."

"Tea?"

"Ok."

"Back soon."

Stepping into his kitchen, battling the inner war of his thoughts.

_She's interested, just ask her out._

_Is she? Don't want to lose her altogether._

_You read the diary, she's interested._

_If you say so…_

Stepping back into the sitting area. He saw her travelling cloak, on the back of a chair. His heart stopped. She had her back to him and was studying his bookshelf. He loved to watch her when she wasn't aware of it.

Meanwhile Hermione was perfectly aware that he was back in the room, lately her senses had become more tuned to him.

_You can do this, just ask… _

Turning around, "You have such a good collection. I am very jealous."

"What's mine is yours…I mean anytime you want to read one, just grab it."

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that."

"White with one?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember."

"I remember lots of things…uh here you go."

"Thanks."

And now there was an awkward silence. Both took big sips of too hot tea. Hermione decided to call upon her Gryffindor courage.

"What I can round for was to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow night."

This stunned Draco, he thought he would have to make the first move.

"No, no plans, why?"

"Um…do you want to come out for dinner?"

"With who?"

"Just me."

_Woo Hoo! _

"Yeah, would love too." Trying to keep his grin to half of his face, not the whole thing like it was threatening to do.

"Excellent." Hermione was very proud of herself. _You go girl!_

"We should go to that new place, that just opened in Diagon Alley. I'll make a reservation."

"Sounds good, I might go. Lunch at the Burrow. Are you coming today?"

"Not this time, definitely next week." _Say something good idiot. _"So I'll pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow night?"

"Wonderful," with a cute little smile that Draco just adored. Then she did something that totally shocked him.

She kissed him, on the cheek of course.

With his own little smile, "What was that for?"

"Returning my diary, so glad it was in good hands."

"Not a problem," _Wonder how she would feel if I read it…_

"Well, thanks anyway." Getting up and putting her cloak on.

"So…till tomorrow night then."

"Yep, see you then."

_Courage boy, just do it._

Acting on impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek too.

"Seeya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you Draco." And with a final way she was gone.

Leaving Draco all alone, and doing his version of the happy dance.

Unaware that Hermione was doing the same in her flat.


	5. Perves and Dresses

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around.**

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter Five – Perves and Dresses**

After composing herself somewhat, Hermione realised it was time to go to the Weasley's for the weekly Sunday lunch. Without any time left to change she apparated straight to the front porch of the Burrow.

She knocked on the door, and could hear the many shouts from inside.

"Get the door someone…George get the door…Ron you get the door…Make Percy get the door – nearly got him beat…I'll get the bloody door…Ginerva language…sorry mum…"

The door was flung upon, and there stood Ginny, "Hey Hermione…well?"

She gave her a quick nod, "All set for tomorrow night."

Both girls started sporting identical Cheshire grins.

"God Gin, let her in. You're letting all the hot air out." Ron called out from position by the fire, where it looked like once again he was beating Harry at chess.

"Hey everybody," Hermione greeted while taking off her travelling cloak.

The many Weasley's and their partners were gathered in the lounge. While Molly was still in the kitchen putting the final touches on what was sure to be another superb lunch. Bill was there with his wife and their young son who had just celebrated his second birthday. George was there with Seamus, it was still a bit of a shock – but George was happy so that was all that mattered. Of course Ron was there, but no flavour of the week on his arm, so she could only imagine what had gone wrong with the latest. Harry was there as well, but soon he would be officially part of the family, for he and Ginny were getting married next month. Percy was still single, served him right the slimy git.

The only Weasleys that weren't their were, Fred and Charlie. Fred was still in the US working on their shops and Charlie had gone back to Romania after the war to keep working with the dragons. Both would be in town next month for the wedding.

Ginny dragged her over to the corner, for what she liked to call her 'juicy girly gossip sessions'. "So, I want details and lots of them." She had no chance of hiding the eager expression that was all over her face.

"Well when I first got there it was a bit awkward, I think he could feel it too. He found an excuse to leave the room pretty quick."

"Why did he leave?"

"He went and made us some tea. I was so nervous Gin, but I decided to come straight out with it. So I asked him what he was doing tomorrow night, when he said nothing I asked if he wanted to come to dinner."

"Well…what did he say? Oh what you already told me, he said yes." Smacking herself on the forehead.

"I left no long after that, but I did kiss him before I left…"

"WHAT!" Ginny spat out.

"On the cheek of course…but before I left he did the same."

"Ooooh this is sooo perfect, you too will look great together and your kids will be gorgeous…" Hermione could see that Ginny was speedily heading into fantasyland. Filled with butterflies and snow-white unicorns.

"Slow down Gin, we haven't even been out to dinner yet. I was thinking I might wear that purple dress, you remember it? I got it for my cousins wedding and she ended up doing a runner, remember?"

Thinking about, "Oh I remember that one, it's gorgeous. It will be perfect." Nodding her head thoughtfully.

Hermione suddenly got the prickly sensation, like someone was watching her. "Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"What are the boys doing?"

Looking discretely over Hermiones shoulder, "Oh my god, they are so checking out your bum. You're still wearing your sexy jeans." Scoffing. Muttering under her breath, "Perverts, even George and Seamus were catching a look."

Hermione was feeling in a good mood today, so decide to do something a little wicked. Giving Ginny a wink, while undoing her watch clasp.

"Oh, would you look at that, my watch fell clean off." Bending over to pick it up, providing the boys with a perfect view of her arse.

Ginny had a twinkle in her eye, "Nasty girl." Without a trace of malice.

Deciding to take advantage of this mood, "Let's go join them." When she turned around the boys quickly turned back to the chess game.

Walking over and sitting beside Harry on the couch facing the rest of them. They were all camped behind Ron, watching the chess master work.

"Harry, " She began, leaning over. "Why don't you try to move this one, to here?" Now any other day this wouldn't have been entirely accidently, but today she had just given the boys a glimpse down her low cut top.

Sitting back up, "Oh, that won't work. Sorry Harry," Looking up at the other boys, who were all in a state of shock. "What's wrong boys, you all look a bit out of it?"

Ginny and Fleur were in silent giggles, as the boys stammered out illegible excuses.

"LUNCH!" Everyone went on mass to the dining area.

"Draco's bringing out your evil side Hermione." Ginny whispered in her ear.

"I know isn't it wonderful."

_God – she's even got the smirk. We're in big trouble. _Ginny thought as she sat beside Harry.


	6. Dinner For Two

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling, just mucking around. **

**What's A Girl To Do? **

**Chapter Six – Dîner pour deux **

Hermione Granger couldn't remember a time when she was more nervous. She had fought in the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She had stood in front of hundreds at her graduation and delivered a speech, but this was different.

She had been on dates before, although she couldn't remember nerves like this before.

It was like the butterflies were going to come out of her stomach, right out her throat. Then she would let them out of her mouth. She had taken the afternoon of work – she couldn't concentrate. Eventually her boss had sent her home. It was the first time she had been sent home from work. Her co-workers were stunned; they couldn't remember a time that she didn't work.

Draco was set to be here any minute. She had been ready for half an hour. She tried to read a book, look at the newspaper, and do anything to keep her mind off it. It wasn't working. It was times like these that she wished she meditated or something like that.

Crookshanks had been watching her with what looked like amusement for the last ten minutes as she paced her flat.

"Stop looking at me like that," she scolded her cat. "I've seen the way you look at that tomcat across the hall. So don't judge me!" Hermione suspected that her cat had something for the cat in the flat opposite.

Crookshanks adopted a haughty look; she was a cat, she didn't have crushes. Even on that fine specimen of felinity across the hall.

"Oh, of course you don't like him! How silly of me," laughing at her cat and herself. It was a safe bet that the nerves were getting to her.

If only he could get here so she could relax. As if reading her thoughts, there was a knock on her door.

_It was him. _

_He was here. _

_Relax. _

_Just breath. _

Brushing her dress, and having a quick look in the mirror. She still looked good. She opened the door.

_Damn, he looked good._

_As always!_

"Hi Draco," she greeted. Hoping he didn't notice the high tone of her voice.

"Evening, Hermione. These are for you,"passing her an absolutely beautiful bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you," stepping back to allow tohim to enter her flat. "Come in, I'll put them in some water. Then we can go."

Walking into her kitchen, she grabbed a vase out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Placing the flowers in it. She went in to the living area.

Draco was sitting on her sofa, scratching Crookshanks. It was a good sign. Her cat was an excellent judge of character; and judging by the way she was purring, and arching her back she was very happy.

"Look's like she likes you."

Draco looked at her, and smiled his very cute smile, "You look very nice tonight."

"Thank you, so where are we going again?" She enquired sitting close too him, but not to close.

"It's a new restaurant, that only opened about a month ago. Apparently it's very good."

They were both not looking directly at each other, with small smile on their faces.

Hermione decided enough was enough, "I'll just get my coat and then we can go."

"Ok."

Hermione left the room, went into the hall and came back with her coat. Putting it on, she asked, "So we'llapparate?"

"Yeah, we should do it jointly as you've never been there. You ready?" Holding out his arm to her.

She took his arm, and closed her eyes. Apparating was a weird sensation, she didn't quite like it.

When she felt they were back on solid ground, she opened her eyes.

They were in front of _Restaurant De Ruelle De Diagon._

"It's French?" She asked Draco, who was still holding her arm.

"Don't worry, I speak French fluently." Beginning to lead her into the restaurant.

They were immediatelymet by the maitre-d.

"Monsieur bonsoir," he greeted them.

"Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation,"Draco said to the man.

"Quel est votre nom?"

"Malfoy."

"Certainement, bien ce monsieur de manière."

Draco took hold of her hand, and began to lead her through the restaurant. Hermione had a small smile on her face. It was a really beautiful space.

He held out her chair for her, she sat down. He took his seat and looked at the man who was standing beside their table, which was located at the back of the restaurant. Nice and private.

"Mon nom est Paul, je sera votre serveur ce soir. Ici vos menus, vous aiment notre liste de vin de vin aussi bien? He asked Draco.

"Ce serait merveilleux, merci." He answered back.

He nodded his head and left them alone.

"This place is beautiful isn't?" She said to Draco.

"Yes, it is. You don't mind that they only speak French?" With a worried expression on his face.

"Not at all," taking a breath. She decided to tell him a little secret. "Vous connaissez Draco, je peux parler français."

Draco allowed another little smile to come onto his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we went on holiday there before 3rd year."

"I was just trying to impress you."

"You don't have to."

They were both smiling, looking into each other's eyes. Till their waiter came and broke the trance.

to be continued...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Translation:

_Restaurant De Ruelle De Diagon: _Diagon Alley Restaurant

_Monsieur bonsoir_: Good evening sir

_Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation: _Good evening, we have a reservation

_Quel est votre nom: _What is your name?

_Certainement, bien ce monsieur de manière: _Certainly, this way sir.

_Mon nom est Paul, je sera votre serveur ce soir. Ici vos menus, vous aiment notre liste de vin de vin aussi bien: _My name is Paul, I will be your waiter. Here are your menu's, would you like to look at our wine list?

_Ce serait merveilleux, merci.: _That would be wonderful, thank you.

_Vous connaissez Draco, je peux parler français. _You know Draco, I can speak French.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around…**

**What's A Girl To Do? **

**Chapter Seven **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hermione was having a very weird dream.

The kind, that even while you were having it, you knew it was strange. But it wasn't until later that you realised how strange it was. So it was a welcome relief when the alarm rang and broke it.

After muttering the spell to turn it off, she stretched her arms, and was quite shocked when she hit something on the other side of the bed. Someone in fact.

Slowly turning Hermione was a little shocked when she saw Draco in her bed, but that was quickly replaced with happiness. It had finally happened. She was with Draco Malfoy. It had taken too long.

Wearing a very big smile, Hermione cuddled closer to the body in her bed. Running her hand over his chest, and watching his very peaceful face while he slept. Remembering what happened last night brought an even bigger smile to her face.

Dinner had been wonderful, and after a walk through the park that was adjacent to Diagon Alley they came back to Hermiones flat. At which point Hermione decided to be brave, and do what she had wanted to for years. She kissed him, and this wasn't a little peck on the cheek. This was on the lips, and she lingered there for just a moment to let him know that she meant it.

She distinctly remembers saying goodnight and then, opening the door to her flat. Before she could react Draco was there again, and their lips met again, and she can't really remember anything after that.

Just flashes of her clothes coming off, and his. And then there was pleasure beyond words. Anything that came before couldn't compare to this. This was how it was meant to be.

She did ponder if they moved to fast. But she quickly shrugged those thoughts away. She had wanted this for a long time, and she didn't regret taking the chance when she got it. And judging by the fact that he was still here, in her bed. She could only assume that he felt the same.

So with that very happy thought she decided to sleep a little longer, she felt a bit "sick" today – couldn't possibly go to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco woke a short time later, wondering why the sun was hitting his face. The sun rose on the other side of his house, so why was it hitting his face. Then he felt movement and looked down and spotted the body next to him.

Hermione.

Wonderful.

It wasn't a dream. She really was lying next to him, looking like an absolute angel.

Now that he had her he wasn't letting her go, that's for sure. He had spent the last four years wanting her, dreaming of the day when they could be together. If Draco had any say in the matter, nothing was coming between them.

As good as it was lying with her cuddled up next to him, his morning visit to the bathroom needed to happen, and his bladder was making itself very well known. So reluctantly pulling himself away from Hermione, he made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he decided to be a gentleman, and make her a cup of tea. Picking up the two cups of tea, he began to make his way back to the bedroom, when he heard the very familiar sound of the Floo.

_Crap. _

Someone had come in.

"Hermione?"

_Double crap. _

It was Ginny, better her than her brother I suppose.

"Draco?" Came the shocked voice of Ginny, Draco turned around. "What a pleasant surprise! Date went well I presume?" With a smirk that would have rivalled his own.

"What do you bloody think," Draco answered sharply, not in the mood for teasing. His perfect morning had been ruined, and more than likely his plans. Which mainly included spending the day in bed with his witch.

_His witch? _

Where had that come from?

"Well I think you should put some pants on," she answered with a giggle. "I don't think Harry or Hermione would appreciate the show you're giving me!"

Draco looked down, and swore. Just his bloody luck.

"Be right back," and he rushed down the hall to the bedroom, being careful not to spill the tea.

Putting the tea down on the dresser, he quickly located his pants. As he was putting them on, he realised it was only fair that Hermione got to share in this punishment.

Gently shaking her, "Hermione. Hermione, love wake up."

"Uh…I'm awake," Looking up and seeing him. "Morning, what's wrong?" Seeing the look on his face.

"Ginny's here…"

Hermione bolted upright, "Oh no!"

Getting up, and grabbing her robe. "I wanted to tell her later, no time like the present I suppose."

She pulled on her robe, and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Good morning…" she whispered against his lips.

"Morning," he answered. "Let's get rid of her hey?"

"Yeah," she answered softly.

Taking his hand in hers, she led them both out into the main area. Towards a grinning Ginny with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask how dinner went!"

"Morning Gin," Hermione greeted her friend. Trying to keep the girly squeals out of her voice that was just begging to come out. Best save that for when they were alone.

"Well, I did come around to ask you to lunch. And to talk about things, but something tells me that you'll be slagging off work today…"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile. "Feeling a bit sick, don't think I could go to work today. Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," heading over to the Floo. "See you then...Draco." And with a wave of her hand she was gone.

Draco put his arms around Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Poor thing," he said in a very sympathetic voice. "I should probably stay and take care of you."

"Well then, Healer Malfoy. What do you prescribe?"

"I think you should go to bed, and not get out all…day…long…" punctuating each word with a kiss, moving closer to her ear.

"So bed rest then?"

"Well, you wont exactly be resting…"

"Sounds good, I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be feeling all better."

"Honey, if you don't feel better by then. I will work round the clock to make sure you feel better…"

Turning around in his arms, "Not to worry, Healer Malfoy. I have the utmost faith in your abilities."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, it's been awhile since I updated this. But I had no idea where to go with it, and now I have a direction, not really seen in this one. But it will be the next one…

And thanks to dolphinz87, I wasn't 100 either way about Crookshanks. And I was a bit lazy and couldn't be bothered to check. So thanks! Will go back and correct it one day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Hermione…Hermione…come on…you need to stop."

Hermione stopped peppering Draco with kisses over his torso, gave him a cheeky smile, "You want me to stop?"

"Not really," looking over at the clock. "But you have about ninety minutes to get ready for work, and if you keep going – you wont get there in time."

Sighing, she laid back down, "I guess your right."

"Honey…I'm always right."

Hermione scoffed, then let out a deep breath, "I _suppose _I should have a shower…"

Draco sniffed, "I think I could use one too."

"Separate showers, you remember what happened yesterday when we went to have a shower yesterday?"

"Best bloody shower I've ever had, that's what happened."

Hermione smiled happily, "It was pretty good, but we don't have time for a two hour shower."

"Ok…you have a shower, and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds good," giving him a quick kiss, she hopped out of bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Draco was temporarily distracted by the naked body walking in front of him, shaking himself out of his daze, and utilising his self control he went to make her some breakfast before he followed her into the shower.

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook!" Hermione said, shocked at how good breakfast tasted. 

"Well I'm pretty good with my wand…"

"That you are…" Hermione said saucily.

"…So I just used magic, quite easy really. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"And whose fault is it that it's there? Hey?" getting up and putting her plate in the sink, she went to her bag, and made sure she had everything for the day. She jumped slightly when Draco put his arms around her from behind.

"Do you have to work?" he pouted.

"Unfortunately, especially after taking yesterday off, I will have a lot to catch up on."

"I'm not the one who Floo-ed in sick, but I'm glad you did."

Turning around in his arms, "Me too." Putting her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He immediately pulled her close, and deepened the kiss, thinking to himself that work could get buggered.

But unfortunately for Draco, Hermione didn't feel the same way, and pulled back before she completely lost control.

"I have to go now, before I lose all desire to do so."

"Is that such a bad thing?" not releasing her from his arms, and moving closer again.

"Yes it would be, because one – I like my job, and two – I need the money."

Draco nodded, and with a small kiss, he stood back, "Yeah, you should get going, before I make you stay."

She picked up her bag, gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll come round tonight, we'll have dinner?"

"Sure."

She climbed into the Floo, and with a big smile, she waved, "Ministry of Magic." She was gone.

* * *

After two hours, Hermione had finally find her way through the papers that had built up over her day off yesterday, now she could get started on today's paperwork. It was about that time that Ginny arrived, ready for all the gossip. 

After shutting her door, and soundproofing the room, the Ministry was legendary for it's thin walls - they got down to details.

"So, from what I saw yesterday," Ginny began, "I guess dinner went well?"

"Yeah it did, nothing really happened right away, it was just really nice." Hermione sighed happily, "It was funny, he tried to impress me by speaking in French, not realising I could speak it as well, it was so cute."

"Sounds lovely," Ginny said dryly, not really understanding the appeal, "So what happened after?"

"Well, he walked me up to my flat, and I just decided to be brave and do it…"

Ginny motioned for her to continue.

"I kissed him," Hermione said, once again going into dreamland, "and then he kissed me again, and it's all pretty much obvious what happened from there."

"Mmmhmm, I saw the aftermath, nice tat' too," remembering the tattoo on his shoulder.

"It is isn't it?" she whispered dreamily.

"Focus girl," snapping her fingers to bring her back to reality. Hermione smiled at her, "So Mums invited you round for dinner tonight, not sure what the occasion is, but _Hermione must be here_, and that's all she said."

"Oh, shit! I was going round to Draco's for dinner."

"Bring him with you, Mum quite likes him, so it shouldn't be a problem, apart from Ron of course."

"Ok, I'll ask him later."

Getting out of her chair, they had a quick hug, "I'll see you tonight."

"See you then."

* * *

That evening Hermione and Draco arrived at the Burrow, Draco complaining nearly every step. 

"These people hate me, I don't know why I have to be here!" He said as they stood on the front porch.

"Please Draco, they're like a second family to me, so do this for me?" Hermione pleaded.

"You know I'd do anything for you," giving her a quick kiss, "Ok, throw me to the wolves."

"They wont be that bad…" she said, pressing the doorbell.

She was wrong, that became pretty clear when she saw who opened the door.

"Hey Hermione," Ron greeted her, "What the hell is Ferret-boy doing here?" He exclaimed as he saw him.

"I brought him, play nice!" Hermione warned. Ron hadn't liked Draco before he kissed her, and he certainly didn't like him after that little dare.

"I will if he does," Ron muttered.

Moving into the living room, they greeted the gathered Weasleys, most of them looked a bit shocked to see Draco, but they hid it better than Ron.

She pulled Draco over to a settee close to the fire, "So what's the occasion?" she asked as they sat down.

Bill shook his head, "Not sure, Mum told us we just had to be here, so we are."

After about ten minutes Draco began to relax, and started talking to Arthur, when Molly burst in.

"Oh good, you're here dear," she said as she saw Hermione, "Draco? What a surprise…"

"I hope it's okay Molly, it's just that Draco and I were to have dinner tonight when Ginny invited me so…"

"Not to worry dear, the more the merrier," behind her the clock began to dime as it rang seven o'clock. "Oh, their here! I'll be right back," she said before dashing out again.

"Who's here?" was the collective question.

When Molly returned she wasn't alone, with her where two good-looking men. Hermione let out a gasp. Which one of them heard.

"Hey Herms!" he said good-naturedly.

_Herms? _What the…? Draco thought.

"Fred," Hermione whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Fred.

Draco remembered as soon as she said his name, the other twin. The one that moved to the US. Obviously back for the wedding. But why the hell was he calling his girl _Herms? _Hermione loathed nicknames, and that one was as bad as they could get.

So with the Weasleys surrounding the returnees, Draco grabbed Hermiones' hand and pulled her into the kitchen, after soundproofing the room, he turned and just looked at her.

Hermione looked nervous, and very shocked.

"We went out for a little bit," she said, "after I broke it off with Ron."

He swore, and sat down in the closest chair. "Do you think he wants to get back together?"

"I don't know, it wasn't even a 'relationship', more of a fling," she said, sitting in the chair next to his.

He took a deep breath and asked the question he knew he had to, but dreaded the answer. "Do you want to?"

Hermione jumped out of her chair, and crouched next to his, "Absolutely not, the main reason I was with Fred, was to help me move on, from the one I wanted and couldn't get."

Draco kept his eyes down, "What happened with the one you wanted?"

"I got him…" Draco looked up, and saw that she was looking straight at him, with a smile on her lips.

Draco let out a noise that could only be described as a growl, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Mine," he whispered in a tone, that Hermione found both thrilling and a little scary.

Putting his hand of the back of her head, he pulled her forward, and gave her a kiss that shocked Hermione with it's intensity, but she quickly recovered and responded. Moving on his lap, so she was now straddling his lap, she moved closer.

After a few minutes Hermione reluctantly pulled back, "We can't do this here, anyone could walk in at any moment…Draco…stop." He looked up from her neck, he hadn't stopped kissing her when she moved her lips from his, just moved them.

"Just one more kiss…then we'll stop?" Putting a puppy dog look on his face.

Hermione nodded and the self-control snapped once again, and one kiss quickly escalated…

"Hermione?"

She nearly fell out of the chair, she pulled back that quickly, and if it weren't for Draco grabbing her around the waist she would have.

"Fred!" Draco hid the smirk, _perfect._ Show that Weasley whose girl she was.

"So you're with Malfoy?" He asked.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, "Yeah, just the other day really."

"Well I'm happy for you," Draco kept the snort of disbelief to himself, "I've met someone too," _likely story_, but Hermione lapped it up, jumping off his lap, and moving over to him.

"Really! What's she like?" She asked eagerly.

As Fred and Hermione got into a discussion about his 'girlfriend', Draco was wondering when Hermione would notice, that the girl sounded exactly like her, and the Weasley was clearly not over her.

* * *

Some time later, Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was having a horrible time.

The only Weasleys other than Ginny, who were remotely civil to him, were Molly and Arthur and they were at the opposite end of the table, enraptured by Charlies' stories from Romania. Ginny was talking a mile a minute to Fleur about her upcoming nuptials. The rest of the Weasley men and Potter were talking Quidditch, Draco knew what would happen if he tried to join that conversation. The only saving grace was Hermione sitting next to him, that calmed him down somewhat, the only problem with this arrangement was that she was currently having a spirited chat about Merlin knows what with Fred on her other side, and Draco had not missed Mollys' smile every time she looked at them talking.

Just when he was about to give up, and go home, it happened.

A hand moved onto his leg, high on his leg. Now Draco was extremely glad with what side it was on, on the other side he would have to have a little chat with Bill. But surely she wouldn't do anything here? Not with all these people around.

Then it moved higher, and in a bit.

_Bloody hell,_ she was!

He hid the groan, as her hand moved with a cough. And took a drink of water. Draco was torn betweengrabbing it and guiding her, or just plain grabbing her and getting the hell out of there and taking her home.

He was starting to feel a little hot, he undid the top button of his shirt, this was not at all like the Hermione he had come to know. Sure, they weren't exactly strangers now to the others body, but at the Weasleys' kitchen table, with all the Weasleys?

"Draco, are you alright?"

His head shot up, it was Fleur. And the hand kept moving.

"I'm fine," he choked out.

"Are you sure? You're all red, and your face is sweaty."

Ginny had a smirk on her face, "Maybe he's coming down with what Hermione had."

"Oh were you sick dear?" Mrs Weasley said, concerned.

"I was, but I took the day off yesterday, and I feel a hundred percent better now." She answered, and that hand kept on moving.

He grabbed the hand, and moved it off. "I think I'll head home, and get some rest. A good night sleep." Casting a voiceless disillusionment charm on his groin, he stood up from the table, "Thanks for the wonderful meal Mrs Weasley, see you all later."

Within the various voices that said goodnight, Draco could only hear a sweet little voice, "Goodnight Draco."

With one last look at the witch with the very cheeky smile on her face, he left.

* * *

Hermione stumbled into her flat, wondering why the spell to light her flat wasn't working. Then _Lumos_ wouldn't work on her wand.

She had gone tohis house, not longer after he left the Weasleys', but he wasn't home. Surely he wasn't that annoyed with her? It was only a bit of fun, and he looked like he needed to relax.

Thinking she would figure it out in the morning, she went into her bedroom, trying to find the candles that she had, when a body pressed up against her back.

"That wasn't very nice…" she relaxed against him.

"You seemed like you needed to unwind a little, are you mad?" she said, realising he wasn't mad at all.

"Not terribly, but it's your turn now…"

Hermione panicked a little, "my turn for what?"

"Do you know how hard it's been waiting for you, not wanting to finish what you started?"

Hermione pushed back against him, "Very hard?"

She squealed as he threw her on the bed, quickly covering her with himself.

"Honey, by the time I'm finished you'll beg me to let you go over the edge…" he said smugly, as he moved his lips over her neck.

"And how is that punishment?" tilting her head back.

"I've a great deal of self control at the moment, and I could do this all night," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, sounds wonderful…" she purred right back.

"It will be…later…right now, I quite like the idea of you begging."

"I don't beg," she said indignantly.

"You will…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The hot water beat down on their skin, as they stood underneath the spray. Showers with Draco had become one of her favourite things. But as much as Hermione loved being here, she knew she had to be at work soon, so it would have to end soon.

"We will have to get out soon," she said, as she cuddled up next to him.

Draco just tightened his arms around her, "Not yet."

"I have no idea how long we have been in here, and we both have to work today…"

"It's okay, I have put a charm on the shower, it will let us know when we have to get out."

"What sort of charm?"

"Like an alarm, believe me you will know when it's time to get out."

And ten minutes later she did, the water went ice cold. Hermione let out a shriek and jumped out of the shower, grabbing her robe and wrapped it around her, as Draco turned off the shower.

"That was bloody cold…"

"Well that is the purpose of the charm, certainly gets you out…"

The bathroom door slamming open interrupted him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" It was Ron, with his wand out in front, not noticing Draco right away, and then he did. "What the hell are you doing in here? He didn't hurt you?"

"No Ron…"

"The why did you shriek like that?"

"Because the water turned icy, what are you doing here anyway?" Wondering what Ron was doing at her flat at seven thirty in the morning.

"I brought your bag, you left it at Mums' last night. What's he doing here?" Pointing at Draco, "And why the hell is he wet? And Merlin ferret, could you put some bloody pants on or grab a towel."

"Well Weasley, surely a genius like yourself could figure out that if I am wet, and in the bathroom, there is a mighty good chance that I just had a shower." He said, as he went and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Draco, please…"

"Yeah, well that's pretty obvious, but what I'd like to know is why you are having one at Hermiones' flat and why Hermione is having one as well. Care to explain?" He asked turning to Hermione.

"Draco is my…" Hermione searched for the right word, none seemed appropriate. "We're together, have been for a few days, I was going to tell you and Harry today at lunch, but you beat me to it."

"Uh. This is a bit of a shock, I'll see you later, with Harry," and he disappeared out the door, as quickly as he came.

"You do realise that it is now two Weasleys who have seen me naked?" Draco teased coming to stand next to her, putting his arm around her.

"I didn't want to tell him like this," she said, feeling a bit sick.

"Love, this is Weasley, you could have told him anyway possible and he would have taken it badly," Draco soothed.

"I know, but it wasn't the nicest way to find out that your ex-girlfriend, is dating _your worst enemy_."

"I'm Weasley' worst enemy? I'm honoured," he said, puffing his chest out. "That can go on my tombstone, _herein lies Draco Malfoy, loved by many, hated by more, Weasley' worst enemy."_

"Well I don't hate you," Hermione said, as she relaxed in his arms.

"But do you love me?" He asked, the playful tone gone from his voice.

"I think there is a good chance that I do."

"Well, I am very lovable," he said, recovering.

* * *

While she waited for the boys at _Lavender's Cottage,_ Hermione remember what Draco said to her as he dropped her at work today. He went with her, so 'all the men in the office, would know that she was spoken for', like they wouldn't tell after the kiss he gave her, but it was what he whispered in her ear, as they parted that she was remembering fondly.

_I love you too…_

How long she had dreamed of him saying those three words, or four words to her, it didn't compare even in her widest daydreams. It was a million times better.

So it was this private smile that Harry found her, Ron was running late as per usual.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted as he gave her a kiss on cheek.

Hi Harry," wondering to herself if Ron had gone around and told him.

"So, you and Malfoy?" Harry didn't beat around the bush, straight to the point as he sat down.

"Me and Draco."

"How long?"

"Since Monday night," Hermione could practically see the gears turning over.

"Blimey, that's only like two days pretty much, you're not moving to fast? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt Harry, we've both wanted this for a long time, so it doesn't seem like it's too soon," putting her hand over his, "But thanks for your concern."

"Alright, but make sure if that he knows if he hurts you in anyway, there will be consequences."

"Will do," she said with a smile, "So where's Ron? Not like him to be late for lunch."

"I told him to give us a few minutes, before Mr-Hothead came to lunch," Harry answered chuckling.

"Appreciate that…"

"Are you finished, I'm bloody starving!" Speak of the devil, Hermione was relieved to see that he didn't look mad, or gave any outward signs of being upset with her.

"Yes Ron, we are finished."

"Thank you Merlin, god you two can gab."

* * *

♥ Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I'm a bit frustrated by the small amount of reads for this story lately. Not by the amount of reviews (love them!), I know the story got kinda bad there, but I think it's got a helluva lot better in the last few chapters. So I'm just venting right now, once again thanks to all that have read/reviewed/liked so far.

♥ Horn Ball! Love it! luckycharm04, that made me laugh, still does! When I'm feeling down, I think 'Hornballs' and I smile, so thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Just mucking around.**

**What's A Girl To Do?**

**Chapter 11/11**

* * *

"A dance if you will Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up and soon Draco standing next to her giving her the smile that was just for her. To everyone else it seemed like his standard smirk, but to her it was the most beautiful thing in the world, the way his eyes shined and the tiny little dimples that just started to show on his cheeks. It really was just adorable.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand, and letting him pull them onto the dance floor.

Ever since Ron and Harry had found out about them, they had felt no need to keep it to themselves, and Draco kissing her soundly in the middle of Diagon Alley had certainly let everyone know, and Rita Skeeter had gone to town with this latest news, and hardly a day went by without her slandering the pair. But Hermione didn't read Witch Weekly any more, so it didn't really bother her that much, it miffed Draco a bit, but as he told her, he was just happy to finally have his witch, so she could write whatever she liked, anyone who was close to the two of them, took it for what it was. Gossip. From a bitter old hag who didn't know how to let go of a grudge.

"Are you happy?" Draco asked her as he danced with her around the floor.

"Very," she smiled at him, and then looked through the people dancing till she found her, "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely," he said, keeping his eyes locked on her.

"Draco…" she said, turning his head, till he was looking at her.

"Yes, the little Weasley looks nice," he deadpanned.

"That's Potter now," Hermione teased, "Now there is two Potters."

"Heaven helps us," Draco moaned, "One was bad enough."

Hermione giggled at his antics, spotting another couple, "Ashlea seems like a nice girl," she said watching Fred dance with her.

"Yeah, she seems alright," Draco said, spinning them around so he could look at them. He hadn't really believed the twin when he said he had a girl. Why should he? It was very hard to believe, find your ex making out with another guy, what's your comeback? 'I met someone too'. _Likely. _But it did seem genuine now. And he was surprised, she didn't seem at all like Hermione. Which was good, he realised now, that he may not have been all that friendly to him at the time, and his brain wasn't really working at the time.

This girl didn't look anything like Hermione, for one she was blond, and her hair was a straight as a pin. He hated to say this, but she seemed a bit ditzy too, a girlier version of Luna Lovegood she was. With less upstairs compared to Luna though, who had been in Ravenclaw, so there must have been a brain in there.

So he was quite pleased that Fred didn't seem to be after his girl, not that he would have let him have her. No sir, she was not getting away now.

He looked down, and saw Hermione trying not to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," she said giggling, "I was just thinking how, a girls diary is such a private thing, and how happy I am that you read mine."

"I only read that bit," he admitted, "I was just looking at the back to make sure it was yours."

"Well that's a relief," she sighed, "I'm so glad you didn't read thebit where I talked about my crush on Vincent," she said seriously.

"What?" He spluttered, "Your crush on who?"

"No one but you," she smiled, "Vincent has turned out nice enough, but you are so much better for me."

"Damn right," he stated, "I was worried for a moment, and I hate having to beat up my friends."

"Well I'm only yours."

"Same here," he said, leaning down and kissing her, they stopped dancing and just stood together in the middle of the dance floor, savouring the feeling of being close with the one they had always wanted, and finally got.

_The End._

* * *

♥That's the end. It was short, hopefully it didn't totally blow, I hate really bad endings, but I had to finish this one. Housekeeping if you will. I have other things I need to do/write, and I want to get the chaptered fics that are still going out of the way.

♥Thanks to all who kept on reading and reviewing this. I know it got bad in the middle, so I really appreciate all who stuck with it.


End file.
